TFN 006 Arakas and the golden claw
PM *** Arakas will attempt a bit of a disguise (wig and make-up) before meeting, but does enter. *** PM Caleb: You head to the North East along the wall out of the way you find a Tavern called the Golden Claw it looks quite upscale as taverns go. PM Caleb: roll disguise kit PM Arakas: ((Natural 20)) PM Caleb: You enter and see not that many people, there is a goliath behind the bar, a couple dwarves in the far back and a couple humans, you see the halfling from the night before sitting at the far end of the bar. PM *** Arakas will pull up right next to the halfling and put on an accent. "Hey there, stranger. Come by often." *** PM Caleb: halfling: I would suggest you find another bar for breakfast , friend. PM Arakas: "Oh, now. Why bein' so unfriendly all a sudden. After all (drops accent) you invited me." PM *** Arakas takes off the wig. *** PM Arakas: "See? It's not nice to sneak up on people." PM Caleb: Halfling: but it is part if the job description, so didnt think you would actually show. PM Arakas: "Really? I'm surprised. Figured you'd be expecting me eventually." PM Caleb: Halfling: Some of the others didnt think so, what brings you to Bore and particuarly so involved in law enforcement ... Arakas. PM Arakas: "I was sent. I am awaiting a contact. I was told I'd meet him through you." PM Arakas: "Well...your organization." PM Caleb: halfing: fair enough, follow me you are offered safe passage for this meeting. PM Caleb: he gets up and heads to the back. PM *** Arakas follows. *** PM Caleb: he opens a door you see steps going down made of the same material as the stairs from yesterday. you only go down two flights before it ends and there is a hallway he leads you to a door opens it and indicates you should enter. PM Arakas: "For the record, if a hundred poison darts shoot through and kill me, you do not wanna see my elf friend and two robots will do to you." PM *** Arakas enters. *** PM Caleb: the door shuts behind you , it is a well kept office behind the desk is a red dragonborn. " So you came alone, thought you would bring your associates, hopefully Powell wasnt to brusque in getting you attendance here. PM Arakas: "My associates are good people. I am trying to keep them out of this particular danger as best as I can. ...it's good to see you again, Goba." PM *** Arakas runs up and hugs him. *** PM Caleb: Goba returns thee hug, "gpod to see you as well Arakas, and that was a smart call." PM Caleb: Goba: only a couple others made it out of the Tragos net. PM Arakas: "...Alphons? Scipio?" PM Arakas: "Ace?" PM Caleb: Goba: I heard from Scipio and Ace no word one way or the other on Alphons PM *** Arakas nods. "...that's better than I hoped for, frankly." *** PM Arakas: "...what about...what about my task? ...how do I find the heir?" PM Caleb: Goba: Hwen gave you the tool , all he told me is it will indicate somehow, I am jsut trying to keep our alliances and associates alive and one step away from Tragos agents for now. PM Arakas: "...so...what? I'm supposed to wander the world and wait for it to go ding when there's stuff?" PM Caleb: Once we are all more secure I will put out more feelers, I am sorry Arakas most of my communication lines and information was lost in the coup. PM *** Arakas nods. "Right. Right, I see." *** PM Caleb: Goba : Northwest of Thralkeld is at least the direction to begin looking in most likely, I know that much. PM Arakas: "...you think you'll be safe here? I know you've always spoken of the loyalty of coin, but these days actual loyalty is pretty valuable. And thieves are not known for theirs." PM Caleb: Goba: not staying here long, I would advise you not to either, but you must want something from the thieves guild or you wouldnt have come here. PM Arakas: "I do, actually. My allies and I have run afoul of a rather grim conspiracy here in Bore. We uncovered an illithid lich. Seems the guild are familiar with him, they left keep out markings around the entryway to his lair." PM Caleb: Goba: They dont go much deeper than this into any area of the undercity, they lost too many people when they did. PM Caleb: Goba: they stay in the barrier layer like here ususaly. PM Arakas: "Makes a certain amount of sense. Either way, we learned this lich was being commanded by a lord here in the city. A lord using him and his talents to murder people along the road. Not sure why." PM Arakas: "The lich says the lord has this metal sphere the lord uses to command him. I am told liches, when they turn, seal part of their soul away in an object, so this tracks, I think." PM Arakas: "We are attempting to steal it from this lord's house, tonight. During the big ceremony tonight." PM Caleb: Goba: You said metal sphere? any gems? PM Arakas: "Yes." PM Caleb: Goba sits back and closes his eyes you recognixe this as him deeply thinking. PM Arakas: "...you know exactly what this is, don't you?" PM Caleb: Goba: its not a Lich, that sphere is still key to its immortality though, when you find it do not touch it with bare skin. PM Caleb: Goba: Its lifespan is in there and so is the conciousness of every soul it has sacrificed to saty alive. Its destruction will end the creature. PM Caleb: Goba: so you need to infiltrate the lords house then. You need disguises? PM Arakas: "Servant's garb, preferably. Guards are typically subject to positions and shifts, but servants traditionally go unnoticed." PM *** Arakas smirks "Not that I need to tell you that." *** PM Caleb: Goba gives you a look " rememeber to be flexible this guild here is stifling with their rules and regulations and not preparing for dificulties" PM Arakas: "Understood. Whatever they have we would be thankful for. If they have any floorplans for a Norwell Manor, that would also be of benefit." PM Arakas: "I am sure I can find some ill-gotten goods inside to pay back the guild for their assistance." PM Caleb: Goba: that would make this easier, do you need a tailor for the disguises or you have that covered. PM Caleb: he nods to the wig hanging out of your bag. PM *** Arakas pulls a piece of paper out of his bag. "Got the required measurements." *** PM Arakas: "And I can provide make-up and hair myself." PM Caleb: Goba writes some things down takes your paper goes to the door and hands it over to someone. PM Arakas: "Thank you." PM Caleb: After about 30 minutes the servants robes and a rough sketch of the grounds of Norwells manor and a blueprint of the house are brought to you. PM Caleb: Goba: If I am still around tonight I will try to give you a distraction as you go in PM Arakas: "Thank you, again, Goba. With all of this on our side...I can't wait to see how we fuck it all up." PM *** Arakas smiles. *** PM *** Arakas will give Goba another hug and take his leave (so you can end the madness and we can become one chat again soon. :) ) *** PM Caleb: Goba hugs back and lets you go. PM Caleb: you start heading back to the center of the city PM *** Arakas does ***